Now You Know
by Supernerd3595
Summary: Sequel to "If Only you Knew." It all started with one letter from Puck to Quinn and now their family is back together. What if Puck and Quinn go for more kids and Quinn has a miscarriage? Will she find peace confiding in someone or will she too pick up where Puck left off with letters?
1. Chapter 1

"A toast to the bride to be, the mother of Puck's child, and my best friend, Quinn. We love you and may you sparkle like this champagne." Santana added.

We chuckled, and ate under the clearest May skies, enjoying each other and the fireworks.

…..

 **(Quinn's point of view)**

 _ **I had the hiccups. I was in one of the many rooms in the church locked away so that I wouldn't be overwhelmed with the planning.**_

 _ **Santana even put on The Rose by Westlife to lighten up the mood.**_

" _ **Take a deep breath Quinn. Everything is going to be fine." Santana said to console me.**_

 _ **She scrolled through her phone with one hand and rested her other hand on my shoulder. Just as my breathing returned to normal, there was a knock at the door.**_

 _ **I jumped.**_

" _ **I'll get that, you stay here and practice your vows under your breath." She motioned with her hands.**_

 _ **One part of me tried, but I couldn't help but overhear the angry whispers coming from Santana.**_

 _ **I was getting nauseous. I started to pace but soon after the walls started to move, so I settled for a chair by the window.**_

" _ **Quinn, I'm going to send for your mom. They need me downstairs." She said calmly.**_

 _ **I nodded not looking at her. It was hotter than it was ten seconds ago. My hands were trembling but I eventually got the window open.**_

 _ **I took a deep breath.**_

 _ **The room fell so deafly quiet that I could hear the pounding in my ears slow, until my mom bumped into the nearby vase, breaking it into a million pieces.**_

" _ **Oopps, sorry Quinnie. I'll pay for that." She said with a laugh closing the door and stepping over the broken glass.**_

 _ **I couldn't thank her enough for taking my mind off of today's events or rather the fear that I was feeling.**_

" _ **It's ok mom. I actually could use a distraction. I can't seem to remember which line is mine in these vows anymore." I admitted.**_

 _ **She smiled as she took my hand in hers.**_

" _ **You look beautiful!" She said embracing me.**_

" _ **Thanks mom." I blushed.**_

" _ **You know Quinnie, when I was your age, I was terrified, but you know what made me walk down that aisle? I didn't want to imagine life without your father." She looked away.**_

 _ **She kissed me on my hair and whispered "I love you' when a knock interrupted us.**_

" _ **Showtime ladies." My father extended his hand to me waiting to walk me down the aisle.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **I wasn't thinking anymore.**_

 _ **This was going to be the happiest moment of my life and I didn't want anything to mess that up, not even my fears.**_

 _ **I don't remember walking to the doors of the sanctuary.**_

 _ **All I remember is seeing his face watching me. Seeing Puck standing there freshly shaved, waiting for me.**_

 _ **My heart was pounding out of my chest not because I was afraid, but because he was there.**_

 _ **The father of my beautiful child was also the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.**_

 _ **I broke eye contact, taking in the set up. Looking around at the people supporting us. My eyes landed on Santana who mouthed 'no tears' before smiling and grabbing Britt's hand.**_

 _ **I smiled and used my free hand to catch my tears before I smudged my make-up.**_

 _ **The sunlight coming through the windows complimented the faint lavender decorations and the subtle smell of lilac candles melted my heart.**_

 _ **It was my favorite scent. As if reading my expression, Kurt hi-fived Santana before she pulled him into a half hug. I couldn't have had anyone else plan my wedding but them two.**_

 _ **I was counting down the steps that I had to take to get to where Puck was standing, when my father squeezed my hand and did something that surprised me.**_

 _ **He cried.**_

" _ **Quinn, I know I've been hard on you, but I would give anything to see you happy and I realize that he makes you happy. They make you happy." He whispered looking at Puck and Beth.**_

 _ **I squeezed his arm back, so overwhelmed with emotion.**_

 _ **I made eye contact with my mom who clasped her hands together to fight back the tears. She smiled and nodded at me.**_

 _ **I looked at Mr. Shue, Shelby, Santana's mom and abuela and finally at Beth.**_

 _ **I swore I would pass out. Her face was in awe.**_

 _ **Cameras were flashing all at once and just like that, my father gave my hand to Puck and we began the ceremony.**_

….

That was two years ago, in September when life was nothing but rainbows without the rain.

I grabbed the remote, rewinding our wedding video. I fast forward to glee singing The Rose, the song that Puck and I danced to.

 **When the night has been too lonely**

 **And the road has been too long**

I twirled my wedding ring remembering being in Puck's arms.

 **And you think that love is only**

 **For the Lucky and the Strong**

I hugged the blankets closing my eyes.

 **Just remember in the winter**

 **Far beneath the bitter snows**

I remember Puck singing,

 **Lies the seed that with the sun's love**

 **In the Spring becomes the rose**

My vision blurred and suddenly I was crying in Puck's arms for the second time this week.

"Shhh, it's ok babe. I got you." He whispered.

Beth was at summer camp, and Puck took the week off this year to be with me as I relived the miscarriage of August last year. We haven't tried again since. I was too afraid.

I had nightmares that I would roll over in my sleep and crush the baby. I would wake up screaming and check my stomach only to cry all over again from losing the last baby.

Puck would rub his face and hold me and rock me back to sleep.

Ever since, we wouldn't have sex in August at all, in fact, sex wasn't even fun anymore.

It was something that Puck enjoyed, and so I'd do it for him.

To me, it was a reminder that my body failed me and that I failed our baby. It was my fault and I could never go back and change that.

Sensing my sadness, Puck picked me up and held me close.

"Do you remember when I wrote you letters?" He started.

I nodded too tired to respond.

"I'm thinking that maybe every August, we should write to the baby." He hesitated.

"The doctor says it will help us cope until we can get past it." He trailed off.

I pushed against his chest to look him in the face.

"Is that what you want to do? Forget that it happened?" My face flushed red.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Quinn…"

"I can't stay here this August." He froze.

"I'm going to stay with my mom for some time."

"Quinn, don't go. I didn't mean it."

"It's fine. We have different needs emotionally." I said shrugging him off.

He locked me in his arms from behind.

"Please don't go." He begged.

I sighed.

"Today is a half day for Beth in camp. Don't forget Shelby and her are taking the bus to Chicago tomorrow and it leaves at 10:35am." I said before breaking his hold on me and packing a suitcase.

I didn't look at his face when I left, I simply kissed his head as he sat in his favorite chair with his face in his hands.

 **(Santana's point of view)**

My left breast was hurting, so either my period was coming or something wasn't right.

I went with the latter when Quinn joined me at the only beach like area in Ohio.

"Quinn, you look like you can use a tan." I snickered.

By her lack of response, I knew something was up. I'm not one for beating around the bush, so I cut to the chase.

I took my shades off and sat up.

"What's going on chica?" I said eying her suitcase.

"It's nothing. Puck and I had a fight." She twisted her wedding ring.

I sighed remembering that it's August.

"What happened?" I got off my towel to go sit with her on top of the cooler.

"He wants us to forget San. He wants us to 'move on' and the doctor recommends coping so that we can forget our baby." Tears fell freely at this point.

"Oh Q." I said hugging her.

The wind picked up as the sun shone with more intensity than before.

"Puck is an idiot and so is the doctor. You take as long as you need to process what happened. They're not against you, they just want to help you. You can't be mad at them trying" I said.

She nodded.

"I know, it's just not fair. They've never been pregnant. They don't understand the trauma. Puck doesn't feel what I feel." She ranted.

"Do you know what Puck feels? Have you ever asked?" She didn't respond. Looks like I struck a nerve.

 _And my work here is done_ , I thought to myself smugly.

I rubbed her back then went to lay back down on my towel.

"No." I heard her say after a while.

I shrugged. I knew she knew that I was right.

"I'm going to get going. My mom is waiting for me." She trailed off.

I knew she was uncomfortable, but I couldn't take her side. I couldn't make her feel like she was the only one suffering in pain. She wasn't the victim in the scenario.

But Quinn has a thick skull, and so when life gives her lemons, she needs help turning that into lemonade.

She's always been like that but despite everything, she'd always be my best friend and nothing and no one was going to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Quinn's point of view)**

It was around 7 at night when I showed up at my mom's door.

"Oh Quinnie," she mumbled to herself before embracing me.

"Hi mom."

I had a feeling I would regret this later.

"How was the drive?" She started, putting my bag in front of the guest room before circling back to the kitchen.

I squinted, trying so hard to remember how the drive was but I drew a blank.

"It was good. No traffic."

Mom had her back to me while she tended to the baked chicken in the oven.

"And how is Puck and Beth?"

I opened the fridge searching for something, anything to chew on.

I found fresh green grapes, my favorite.

"They're good. Beth finishes camp today and then she'll go spend two weeks with Shelby before school starts." I said.

"Quinn get me the potato salad from the fridge. Dinner will be ready in 15minutes."

I grabbed the potato salad, when I noticed her tending to the steamed veggies and rice. It was late in the week and my mom was preparing a meal for four, at least.

I zoned out when my mom started to ramble on about being a parent, until the doorbell rang.

I froze.

"Quinn, can you get that?"

To my surprise, a well-dressed man my mom's age stood on the steps.

"Hi, is this the Fabray residence?" He asked.

I was about to correct him when my mom interjected.

"Greg! I'm so glad you made it." She said hugging him.

I couldn't remember the last time my mom talked for so long that she left the front door open.

In fact, I couldn't remember the last time my mom talked to anyone besides David.

She's hosted tea parties here and there in the backyard, but I've never seen my mom invite a man over for dinner unless he was looking to join the family and that's when it hit me.

I was interrupting my mom's date!

Suddenly feeling awkward, I cut them off.

"I'm going to freshen up before dinner. Greg nice meeting you." I said before escaping to the guest room for a shower.

My mom nodded half paying attention when I heard her invite Greg to some wine.

I smiled, leaning against the door with my eyes closed.

I was glad to finally be alone.

I checked my phone and of course I had three missed calls from Puck.

 _Call me, I just want to know that you're safe_ his text read.

I sighed before texting _I'm safe. At mom's house, talk later XOXO._

I fell on the bed fully dressed with my phone in my hand.

What Santana was right? Was I being selfish for not wanting to move on?

I jumped when I heard their laughter.

I sighed and grabbed my headphones.

 **When she was just a girl she expected the world**

 **But it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep**

I hugged my womb, listening to Coldplay.

 **Dreamed of para para paradise**

 **Para para paradise**

 **Para para paradise**

 **Every time she closed her eyes**

I jolted up off the bed.

Puck didn't know how I felt. I could barely tell what he was going through, but Santana was right. I had to find out.

I quickly picked up the pen and paper, and while I was looking at my wedding ring, I vowed to give him what he gave to me when he first wrote those letters about Beth two and a half years ago.

….

 **(Puck's point of view)**

"Forty-five, Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight…"

I huffed, dropping the weights.

"Almost man. You've got to focus." Jeff said.

I sat up, taking my gloves off.

"Puck, you have one more set. What's up man, last month you were on fire. What's on your mind?" Jeff squatted next to me.

"I've got a lot going on man, but I don't pay you to listen to my problems." I joked around shoving his shoulder hoping he would drop it.

"I believe that my role as your personal trainer is to help you reach your goals and to get to know you so that I can help you as best I can." He added smiling.

"Maybe over drinks." I said grabbing a towel.

"By drink, you mean water right?"

I snickered.

"Yes, your water is definitely on me. See you next week Jeff."

He shook his head, before waving.

I was headed to the locker room when I saw Quinn's messages to me.

I sighed, closing my eyes when I thought about it.

I grabbed my keys.

…..

It was 11:02PM when I pulled up.

I sighed.

"You've got this Puck" I said to myself in the rearview mirror.

Suddenly, I regretted not showering earlier. I smelled awful.

There was no turning back now.

Nervous, I hopped out the car and grabbed the emergency key and let myself in.

I put my bag down when I heard soft chatter somewhere in the kitchen.

To my surprise, I found my mother-in-law nursing a fine wine with a man sitting across her.

"Puck, I didn't know that you were coming." She said getting up to embrace me.

"I wanted to be close to Quinn." I said taking in her new cut.

"Do you like it? I wanted to start with a cut and then eventually color it." She turned around to model her new hair.

The man sitting beside her chuckled.

"It looks great." I said really surprised that at her age, my mother-in-law was ok with starting over.

I sighed, thinking of Quinn.

"Hi, I'm Greg."

We shook hands.

The table was set for three and her noticing my eyes she invited me to help myself.

"There's plenty of food left. When you're ready Quinn is in the guest room." She added.

Sensing that I was interrupting something, I shared some food, heated it up then I went to go find Quinn with the plate in my hand, praying that she was still flirting with Greg and that I would be excused.

I guess she was praying that I'd do the same because she wished me a good night along with Greg and she never even mentioned anything about me taking a plate out of the kitchen.

I didn't knock, I just opened the door, and to my surprise, Quinn had her back to me as she continued to write.

Feel so close by Calvin Harris was playing, so I figured she didn't hear when I came in, so I set my plate on the closest night stand and I set my bag down.

She finally turned around and instantly, I struggled for air.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

She wore one of my old tees with some shorts that I got her last year when she picked up running.

Those were my favorite shorts on her.

She looked sexy. I had to focus on breathing normally so that I could respond.

"I wanted to see you." I offered studying her face.

She smiled and rocked on the balls of her feet, waiting.

I was done waiting.

I moved closer.

"Puck, before you say anything, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You're right you and the doctor want to help, and I haven't made it easy for you two to do that." She admitted looking down.

"I forgive you." I said taking her hand in mine.

She leaned in about to kiss me when she whispered in my ear "you stink."

I pulled her into me and spun her around. Her arms found the back of my neck.

She genuinely giggled making my heart melt.

Her legs wrapped around my hips as I picked her up.

"Looks like I need a shower." She agreed making a funny face before kissing me and pushing out of my arms.

 **I Feel so close to you right now it's a force field**

I sang taking my shirt off. She sat on the bed amused as I danced.

 **I wear my heart upon my sleeve like a big deal**

She blew a kiss to me as I winked.

 **Your love falls down on me surround me like a waterfall**

She got off the bed to lock the door. I pressed her up against the door singing in her ear.

 **And there's no stopping us right now, I feel so close to you right now**

Quinn pushed me on the bed, attacking my lips with hers. I felt the heat from her passion, and suddenly, I found myself flipping her over and looking into her eyes.

"You sure?" I asked between kisses.

She grinded her hips into mine and answered back with a breathless 'yes."

I don't remember when we got to the shower or how long we took in the shower, but I remember Quinn losing her voice right before falling asleep in my arms.

…..

I woke up to Quinn tracing my abs.

"Good morning." She whispered kissing the inside of my neck.

I stretched, before rolling on top of her with a devious smile.

Just as she started to moan, we heard a knock at the door.

"Quinnie, I made breakfast for you two. Are you awake?" She asked.

I continued to mess with Quinn, even though she attempted to push me off.

"Ok, I'll wake him up." She struggled to say.

She gripped the sheets in her hands. I smiled, making my way down her body.

Her eyes closed as her mouth opened, gasping for air. I didn't expect what her mom said next.

"Well, if you run out of condoms, I have some extra laying around her somewhere."

Quinn jumped up and grabbed a robe. I laughed stuffing my face in a pillow.

Satisfied with what she heard, she finally went to the kitchen with a half-naked Quinn trailing behind her.

….

 **(Rachel's point of view)**

" _Hi, this is Finn. You know what to do."_

Beep.

"Hi Finn, it's Rachel. Call me back when you get this message."

I hung up before I said something silly.

For some reason, I always got tongue tied when it came to Finn.

Even though we lived in two different states and we promised to keep in touch, he still sent shivers down my back.

"Hey Rachel. How are you?" Jessie asked.

I bit my lip, trying to keep calm.

"I'm doing great. Just decided to intern on the set of a Broadway play, you know to be more well-rounded." I rambled clearing my throat.

Jessie went from being Vocal Adrenaline's secret weapon to the teacher's assistant in two of my dance classes at NYADA this coming fall.

I don't know if I found myself more impressed or more in love with his performance.

Did I say love? Maybe admire a little. I shook my head, focusing on the dance I had to make for the class in the fall.

…..

I didn't realize it was so late when I left the Starbucks next to school. I had to go over the coordination for the dance for the class to warm up to.

Naturally it had to be perfect. I mean, it had to be better than what Jessie would do. Him and that stupid grin that compliments his eyes.

I stopped, remembering earlier how I lost track of time when he helped me with the dance in the practice room.

"You'd make an amazing dance partner." He whispered in my neck.

It sent shivers down my spine.

"Thanks." I said spinning out of his arms.

I blushed feeling guilty for thinking about Jessie when I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hi Shelby, hi Beth."

"Hi Rachel!" Beth screamed. I joined Shelby and laughed as Beth danced on FaceTime.

"How's summer school? We miss you." I sighed.

"It's summer prep. It's not really school, but I do have to create a warm up dance for partners." I said clearing my throat.

"Yeah? And who's your partner? I bet you wish it was Finn."

"Well, you remember Jessie right? He's my teacher's assistant so for now he's my partner to help me get the dance together." I trailed off.

"Vocal Adrenaline Jessie?"

I nodded.

"He's really good. I hope I get to fly out to see you two perform together." She said.

I nodded and smiled, my face burning from embarrassment.

Jessie was just a friend, just like Finn, or so I thought.

I quickly promised to call again and hung up.

I could've walked but walking meant thinking, something that I didn't want to do, so I popped in earbuds and took a cab home.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Shelby's point of view)**

"Ok munchkin. Time for bed." Beth pouted.

"No, so soon? Please, half an hour more?" She begged.

I could never resist that face. Who am I kidding? I glanced at the clock.

 _8:55PM_.

"Ok. You can stay up until 9:30. It's our little secret." I said winking.

"Yesss!" She hugged me and lead me over to the couch to finish watching the Incredibles 2 on demand. I snickered, remembering when they came out with the first one.

I didn't realize that I was daydreaming until Beth jumped up screaming "Catch him! He's going to get away!"

Apparently, the bad guy with the screen control was getting away.

I got up, popping another thing of popcorn in the microwave.

I let the faucet run to get a glass of water, humming Just around the river bend.

"I love that song!"

I jumped.

"Beth, I thought you were watching the movie."

"It went to commercial." She said following the scent of the popcorn.

I nodded, continuing to hum when Beth started singing along.

 **What I love most about rivers is**

 **You can't step in the same river twice**

I smiled, leaning over the counter towards her, taking the next part.

 **The water's always changing, always flowing**

 **But people, I guess, can't live like that**

 **We all must pay a price**

Beth grabbed a spatula, something that Puck used to do, as she sang where I left off.

 **To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing**

 **What's around the river bend**

 **Waiting just around the river bend**

I stepped in.

 **I look once more just around the river bend**

 **Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free**

 **Don't know what for what I dream the day might send**

 **Just around the river bend for me, coming for me**

The microwave dinged. I smiled as Beth took the next verse.

 **I feel it there beyond those trees**

 **Or right behind these waterfalls**

I turned on the faucet, chucking.

 **Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?**

I chimed in.

 **For a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome sturdy walls**

 **And never dreams that something might be coming?**

 **Just around the river bend**

We moved around the island in the kitchen.

 **Just around the river bend**

Both of us held hands and sang together.

 **I look once more just around the river bend**

 **Beyond the shore somewhere past the sea**

 **Don't know what for why do all my dreams extend**

 **Just around the river bend, just around the river bend**

I was no longer in the kitchen with Beth. I was wearing the most beautiful dress on stage with the spotlight on me.

 **Should I choose the smoothest course**

 **Steady as the beating drum? Should I marry Kocoum?**

 **Is all my dreaming at an end?**

 **Or do you still wait for me, dream giver**

 **Just around the river bend?**

I had tears in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them when Beth started clapping.

"You have a pretty voice." She said, hugging me.

I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you love, and you do too!" I said taking the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Here. Take some popcorn, I'll be right out." She beamed, taking the bag of popcorn, and resuming yelling at the TV.

 **(Quinn's point of view)**

RING RING

My foot started tapping on its own accord after the third ring.

"Hey, I'm unavailable at the moment. You know what to do."

 _Beep._

I sighed and hung up.

It was going on day 3 at my mother's house and just when I thought that this month was going fine, I answered Puck's phone only to hear a female on the other end of the line.

"Hi. Is this Noah Puckerman's phone?"

I froze.

"No, wrong number." I said before hanging it up.

My palms became sweaty. I couldn't think straight.

Was Puck cheating on me? I mean, I knew that the sex wasn't the same since _it_ happened, and yes sometimes I ignored him and made our marriage about everything but him, but he had to know that I loved him, right?

Did I show him that I loved him?

Nervous and feeling sick to my stomach, I fought to put my coat on. I started to feel the room spin, but I wasn't about to give up and face him just yet, so I did what every other woman would do.

I wrote a note about getting some air and I left.

…..

I turned on all the lights, ignoring the stacks of mail and the landline flashing with unread voice mail messages.

I had no time to waste.

I went straight for the walk-in closet in our bedroom, looking for stray hairs on his jackets, eyeing them for lipstick, perfume, anything that would let me know that he was cheating.

I went through his drawers, his pockets, and his 'man pouch.' Nothing. Frustrated, I listened to the voicemail messages as I eyed his mail.

The first message was from Mike, our former glee friend, who was now head dancer on a movie set.

 _I can't believe that you have a landline and you don't use it. Useless trying you here, but I'm desperate. Call me? And say hi to the family for me?_

I smiled, saving the message and moving on to the next.

 _Quinn, I need a favor. I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to, but my boss is hosting a party and I wanted to invite you as my plus one-_

I rolled my eyes as I deleted the message from my dad.

The next message matched the same number that called him earlier. I recognized the voice.

 _Hi, this message is for Noah Puckerman. We were calling to check in with you to confirm your contact information and to schedule an appointment for our next session._

I slid to the ground, hugging my knees in relief.

"Not what you expected right? Always waiting for Puckerman to screw it up?" San asked nonchalantly stepping over the discarded mail.

"How'd you find me here?"

"Not important. What is important is your responses to everyone and everything." She said, joining me on the floor, resting her hand on mine.

My eyes fell to the ground.

"He's not cheating, Quinn, he's in therapy." She admitted, with a sudden warmth in her voice.

My eyes shot up and found hers.

"He didn't want you worrying about him. He noticed that the miscarriage changed you, and he wanted to figure out what that looked like for your marriage and your family moving forward." She said.

I winced when she said miscarriage out loud. She must have noticed because she started rubbing circles in my back.

"I don't understand. Why did he tell you?" I asked, feeling a little hurt.

"He didn't. I was with a girlfriend in that part of town when we ran into each other. He was leaving the place, and I was coming in to meet up with a friend who works there. I figured I'd be nice and let him tell me when he was ready. I guess he didn't want to avoid the elephant in the room." She said shrugging.

Wow. I felt like a jerk. An ungrateful, paranoid, insecure, bitchy wife. All this time, my husband was hurting, and all I could do was think about myself? San read me so well.

"Hey, look at me! You didn't know, and before you reacted, you wanted to find more information. I get it. Trusting Puck is huge but know that he doesn't sleep around anymore. Not even for a second. He wouldn't risk losing you again."

Before I knew it, I captured the feisty Latina in my arms.

"What would I do without my best friend?" I whispered, so thankful and full of emotion.

"That time was free." She said, making the air light between us like she always does.

I let her go, and she helped me off the floor.

"I believe Puck is waiting for you." She teased, glancing at all of his texts on my phone.

I smirked.

That was definitely an understatement.

…..

When I pulled up to my mother's house, I saw him through the window, sitting by the fireplace with a book in his hands.

He didn't see when I walked in, but I was determined that he wouldn't forget this night.

I tossed my keys and took off my scarf.

I gently sat on the arm of his chair and let my arm lay across his shoulders.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to come back." He said quietly, facing the fire.

"I'll always come back to you." I whispered placing a tender kiss to his forehead.

He turned to face me before pulling me in for an equally tender kiss.

"I love you Quinn." He said caressing my cheek.

"I love you Noah" I said in the softest voice before pulling him out of that chair.

We stood mere inches apart, holding each other, matching our breathing and dreaming for the first time in a long time since I had a miscarriage.

We stood there swaying to the radio, when May I have this dance by Francis and the lights came on.

 **May I have this dance?**

He pulled me closer to him, singing along.

 **Can I say something crazy, I love you?**

 **Give me both your hands, to make it up to you**

 **Let me spin and excite you**

Puck spun me, and gracefully took the lead as we danced. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent with my eyes closed.

 **You've got your, your mother's eyes**

 **You've got your, grandmother's ring**

 **You've got your daddy's discernment**

 **Girl you did your thing, oh give me one more**

He suddenly stopped and gazed into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful Quinn." He said sweetly.

"And I'm all yours." I whispered against his lips.

He smiled before picking me up and leading us back to the guest room.

I was 110% certain that my mom restocked the condoms that we had like she promised.

That thought soon disappeared as we felt the warmth from our love turn into a flame that consumed us both.


End file.
